Ice Cream
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Yurio ayuda a Yuuri con los aterrizajes de algunos saltos, después del entramiento hacen una pequeña parada por unos helados y al llegar a la posada Yurio se da cuenta de que estan solo y se le ocurre una manera diferente de como disfrutar su helado...


**Hola hola! hoy les vengo con un Yuuri X Yurio, lo había escrito hace un par de semanas pero no estaba conforme como había quedado pero aquí lo tiene xD**

 **Recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que son propiedad de Kubo-Sensei**

Ice Cream

Estamos en Hasetsu entrenando en el Ice Castle, le enseñaba al cerdo algunos aterrizajes de los saltos que no le estaban saliendo bien, la energía de este no es algo que pueda sobrellevar así que salimos hechos polvo, de camino a su casa nos encontramos con un puesto de helados.

–Yurio! ¿no quieres pararte por unos helados? –pregunta sonriéndome como un idiota sin embargo por más que me enojara no podía negarme a su sonrisa así que entre dientes le dije que sí.

Llegamos a su casa e inmediatamente Maccachin salto encima de este en forma de saludo, la barquilla que sostenía en su mano se derramaba y corría por esta mientras que el perro no dejaba de lamerle.

–Basta ya Maccachin… es suficiente…. me dejaras todo baboso…. –Yuri apenas podía hablar con el perro encima de él, logro pararse, pero parte del helado se derritió en su mano –Cielos… tendré que limpiarme todo esto.

Se dirigió al baño y observo en la casa que estábamos solos, sonrío maliciosamente y toco la puerta del baño, aunque no espere respuesta para pasar y la abrí de todos modos.

–¿Yurio? ¿sucede algo? –pregunta mientras se secaba el rostro con la toalla, el helado que había decidido comprar estaba en un envase por el cual, aunque se derritiera no me afectaría, tomo su mano y vierto un poco en ella.

–¿Pero que estas hacien…? –mucho antes de que terminara de hablar había comenzado a lamer sus dedos y la palma de su mano –Yu-Yurio no… detente…– notaba como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse y el forcejeo de su mano para evitar mi lengua en ella, apreté con un poco más de fuerza, en su intento de soltarse dio unos paso hacia atrás pero se resbalo y terminamos ambos en el suelo, el envase del helado que había dejado sobre el mostrador con el movimiento brusco al caer termino embarrándonos.

–Parece que tendré que limpiarte completamente – Sonreía por cómo se estaban tornando las cosas, ambos cubiertos con él helado y yo encima de él, no iba a permitir que se escapara, aunque no creo que él quisiera hacerlo…

–Si así quieres jugar pues adelante, acepto tu reto –al cerdo terminar de hablar se levantó y me atrajo hacía él quedando justo encima de su miembro y comenzó a lamer restos de helado que estaban corriendo por mi cuello, el contacto de su lengua sobre mi piel provocaba que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara pero no iba a dejar que me distrajera con eso, ya que yo se jugar sucio, comencé a mover mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás encima de su intimidad, podía escuchar pequeños gruñidos entre los besos que dejaba por mi cuello hasta que de un momento a otro sus labios terminaron junto a los míos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y seguía moviendo mis caderas hasta que siento sus manos en mi cintura tratado de impedir que siguiera con la tortura, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía y en unos segundos había logrado morder, saborear y halar su labio inferior, lamí los míos y ver su cara de frustración me hacía sentir como si tuviera todo el control pero ya bastaba con la tortura, es hora de hacerlo sentir bien…

Baje el cierre de su pantalón al igual que el mío y comencé a frotar nuestros miembros, él arqueo su espalda hacia atrás y yo termine de empujarlo devuelta a piso, esta vez podía tener una mejor pose para complacernos ambos con mis manos y prepararme atrás para su entrada, mientras lo hacía el apretó mi trasero y me trajo nuevamente a sus labios, sustituyo mi mano por la de él y comenzó a entrar y sacar sus dedos.

–Te dije que aceptaría tu reto…esto aún no termina – siguió moviendo sus dedos y a mover su cintura para que nuestros miembros siguieran frotándose entre sí.

–C-cerdo…no se vale…n-no juegues más…lo quiero dentro de mí– apenas salía mi voz con el placer que estaba sintiendo.

–No, no, Yurio, dilo correctamente– los movimientos fueron más rápidos y esta vez mordisqueo mi oreja –No te escucho.

–Y-yuuri… por favor, lo quiero dentro –estoy seguro que mi rostro estaba más rojo que el sweater que tenía puesto y la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en su rostro demostraba que estaba en lo cierto.

–Complacerte es un honor –me susurro al oído, terminó de despojarnos de nuestras prendas inferiores y sin tiempo que perder sentí como llenaba todo mi ser, no quería dejar que el hiciera todo el trabajo después de haber sido yo el que provocó esta situación así que al estar arriba tome la responsabilidad de esto y comencé a moverme, sentí como sus manos pasaron de mi cintura al sweater y como me lo quitaba, también aprovechó para quitar la liga que amarraba mi pelo y tiernamente acaricia mi rostro.

–Realmente tengo una vista estupenda de ti –Sonrió lleno de deseos y alegría, ¡rayos! Realmente me gusta tenerlo en esta situación, sentirnos tan conectados como estamos ahora. Volvió a poner sus manos en mi cintura y con par de estocadas más ambos alcanzamos el éxtasis, caí rendido en su pecho y el acaricio lentamente mi cabeza.

–Yurio…

–Mmm? –conteste perezosamente.

–Ya lyublyu tebya –Al terminar de decir eso me abraza fuertemente y yo vuelvo a sonrojarme.

–C-cállate cerdo estúpido, que cosas dices –le regañaba mientras intenta soltarme pero el solo se reía, realmente me agradan estos días.

 **Y... que les parecio? xD, me han llegado muchas ideas para oneshot de YOI, algunas historias comenzadas y otras a la mitad U.U espero terminalas... X.X**

 **Apreciaria mucho sus comentarios, si tengo algún error o critica sobre como mejorar :)**

 **Que tengan un feliz resto del día :D**


End file.
